


Deepest Darkest Desire

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Fate, Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, F/M, Fate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Why did the Qareen transform into Amara and not Castiel? Sometimes, fate isn't all it's cracked up to be…
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Deepest Darkest Desire

Dean kissed Melissa.

The monster wearing Dan’s face turned to look at Dean. One heart called to another, and the Qareen saw into the deepest, darkest desire of his heart.

It was dark here, like a fog. This was not what most hearts looked like; once the kiss let them in, the darkness usually cleared, and the person’s desires were revealed as clear as day.

It was a supernatural mist. Nothing else could keep the Qareen in the dark like this. They could make out shame in the gloom, but there was no one shape for it. But they did hear voices: one male, one female. One represented fate, and the other, the opposite of that.

In the motel room, Sam, Dean and Melissa ran out, leaving the Qareen to wander the fog.

It cleared, and out stepped Amara. That was her name, they realised, and she was the Darkness, as well as the source of the fog. She was Dean’s fate. And there was nothing more romantic than fated lovers.

The Qareen transformed into Amara.

They tracked him by their magical connection to the place where this all started, where their heart was locked in a box. They weren’t worried; they would rip out Dean’s heart before he could ever get to it. They knew it was impossible for him to resist Amara.

They had him cornered when they felt a grip on their heart. Someone else had gotten to it. And in the last few seconds of their life, light blasted over Dean’s soul, and they saw what they’d missed in the dark.

An angel. Castiel. The one who had settled into the deepest, darkest corner of Dean’s heart. He was there against fate, and he was a truer love than any Dean had ever known.

A vision flashed before their eyes. Choosing Castiel over Amara, transforming into him. Dean, his defiance slipping as love took him over. Dean’s heart, in their hands.

They died, knowing they’d made the wrong choice.


End file.
